


Calm.

by Senii



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Gore, Major Character Injury, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senii/pseuds/Senii
Summary: Peter really should have moved out of the way. He should've as soon as he felt that familiar tingling on his neck. But of course, being genius that he, assumed brilliantly that it was just his good ol' anxiety acting up again. Then there's a rather loose clanking from above, and now there's a pole suddenly jutting out of his stomach.





	Calm.

Peter really should have moved out of the way. He should've as soon as he felt that familiar tingling on his neck. But of course, being genius that he, assumed brilliantly that it was just his good ol' anxiety acting up again. Then there's a rather loose clanking from above, and now there's a pole suddenly jutting out of his stomach.

It was quite pathetic, to be honest. He wasn't even crime-fighting as Spider-Man. Peter was just minding his own business, and now he's trying not to die. Fucking terrific.

He lays against the wall of a dim alleyway, raggedly breathing as his body attempted to function correctly. Judging by the length of it, the pole that's jutting out of his abdomen is at least a good four feet long, stained and rusty.

Despite his enhanced healing, he doesn't think that this is going to end too well. His body can only do so much.

The pain muddles his brain, every thought feels like he's trying to solve an intricate math problem.

Through the foggy haze's, he wonders. 

_Maybe it'll be okay if I die,_ his brain sluggishly supplies. _no one will have to worry about me anymore._

He presses a hand against the injury. God, there's too much blood.

Peter pauses for a second. 

His bloodied hands fumble clumsily at his pockets, trying to find that StarkPhone Mr. Stark insisted hed keep.

With trembling fingers, he attempts to unlock his phone, but only succeeds in smearing red all over the screen. Instead he hits emergency contact (Which directly dials Mr. Stark).

"Mr. Stark?"

"Okay, why the fu—fudge are you calling me at—" there was a slight pause. "Three in the morning? This better be important, kiddo.''

Peter coughs quietly, before trying to push a softer tone into his voice. "I... Nothing. I just wanted to talk." Peter wants this to be happy.

"Ah, it's just one of those nights?" Peter can hear the fondness seeping through Mr. Stark's voice.

"Y-yeah."

Peter's eyes threaten to shut as Mr. Stark begins talking about his day. His voice is calming, grounding.

This... This is nice.

He feels lighter, like he might drift away at any moment. It's relaxing. Peter doesn't mind this feeling.

"Kid?" Mr. Stark says suddenly, and Peter attempts to quiet his ragged breathing, ignore the steady crimson dripping from his fingers.

"Hm?" His voice is barely a whisper.

His mentor's voice is gentle. Soothing. "You wanna come over Saturday? We'll do whatever you want, underoos."

Peter nods, and then remembers Mr. Stark can't see him. Peter doesn't want to talk. Everything hurts. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course."

Then there's a beat of silence. "I-I don't think I'm gonna make it," Peter whispers.

Everything's blurry.

"I—What?"

"I love you, dad."

The last thing Peter hears is Mr. Stark saying, "Peter?" And then the phone calls from his grasp.

He thinks he's falling asleep. 

Peter accepts the numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's shorter than I'd like but I really wanted to get this out.


End file.
